


Through the Looking Glass

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: The Strangolly Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

***

SANCTUM SANCTORUM – GREENWICH VILLAGE

Doctor Stephen Strange was sitting crossed legged on a large Persian rug in his Meditation Chamber, the Orb of Agamotto resting on the palm of his right hand.

As unobtrusively as he could, Wong, the Sorcerer Supremes manservant moved about the room making sure everything was in its place, and that the building was secure.

Strange didn’t acknowledge the man’s presence, he remained focussed on the crystal ball in his hand. Breathing deeply he dismissed from his mind everything except that which he wished to see. Gradually the cloudy mist inside the crystal dissipated to reveal the object to have caught the master magician’s interest, Pathologist, Doctor Molly Hooper.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT – LONDON

Molly’s day had been a busy one, made more so by the fact she’d had to do a double shift when Doctor Thomas called in sick.

And then there had been the incident with the man she’d found injured in her office, Doctor Stephen Strange…

As she got ready for bed, Molly tried to reconcile what she’s read on the Internet about the brilliant New York neurosurgeon with the man she’d met in her office. In the end deciding she was too worn out to solve that particular puzzle. What she really needed right now was sleep.

With that decision made she got into bed, turned off the light on her bedside cabinet and closed her eyes.

***

SANCTUM SANCTORUM – GREENWICH VILLAGE

Strange watched as Molly drifted off to sleep, a small smile playing upon her lips.

“Sweet dreams, little one,” he murmured softly.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome. :-)


End file.
